<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】以父之名-13 by Amber1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434871">【星昴】以父之名-13</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122'>Amber1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*主线剧情章，本章剧情大推进！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】以父之名 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星昴】以父之名-13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*主线剧情章，本章剧情大推进！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【13】</p><p>确认了神威是一个人之后，他们约在一家咖啡馆见面。</p><p>“对不起，神威，作出这么突然的决定。”<br/>见面的第一句话就是道歉，让星史郎知道的话又指不定怎么吐槽他。<br/>“昴流先生，”神威是小跑着过来的，此时还有些喘，“不需要道歉啦，本来我就打算搬去跟封真和小鸟一起住的。”这么说着的少年，脸颊竟然也透着一丝可疑的红晕。</p><p>封真……好像昨天才有人警告过他这个名字。<br/>是什么事情来着？</p><p>昴流习惯性的掐着太阳穴，最后放弃跟自己乱七八糟的记忆较真儿，“你自己没问题吗？我还是不太放心。”说着这样大言不惭的话，其实根本无法实质性的为对方做些什么。从一开始，他这个监护人就是不称职的。<br/>“不用担心。”少年笑起来，他有一双漂亮的紫色眼睛，明明生长于混乱肮脏的贫民窟，却依然保持通透明亮，“我们很小的时候就认识了，那时候封真和小鸟的父母还在，我们是邻居。后来他们的父母出了意外，封真和小鸟突然消失了。现在，能再见到他们我很高兴。”<br/>“出了意外吗？”擅自打听别人的过往是件很失礼的事，但直觉告诉他这里面有问题。如果是神威的话，问一下应该不会有事吧……这么想着的自己，其实也是在把神威当小孩子看。很久以后，昴流才意识到，就算小孩子也是会做出选择的。<br/>“是啊，”神威一向心思直接，没多想，只按着自己记忆里的说，“意外发生的很突然，他们家被火烧掉了，而作为邻居的我们竟然一点事都没有，很奇怪吧？”<br/>“确实。”昴流搅拌着咖啡，“是冲着桃生家来的。”该说毫不掩饰好呢，还是压根没把贫民窟的人放在眼里好呢？<br/>“后来警方在废墟里发现了他们父母的遗体。”神威露出一个及其痛苦的表情，显然回忆里的画面让他难受，“说遗体也不太准确……因为已经烧焦了。”<br/>“对不起，让你想起不好的回忆。”<br/>“没关系的昴流先生，”神威继续说，“那时候封真还在，父母的葬礼也是他一个人办的，他好像一直都比同龄人冷静。我当时其实没意识到，后来才发觉不对。”<br/>“有哪里不对吗？”<br/>“那个时候啊，”神威突然抬头，像是时隔多年依然感觉到疑惑一样，“小鸟就已经不在了，他们兄妹很少分开的，为什么会不在呢？”没有死亡，父母的葬礼也不出席，跟自己最亲爱的哥哥分开，是有什么特别重要的事情要做吗？<br/>这……是被抓走了啊，对方是为小鸟而来……这么明显的结论，神威竟然转不过来，昴流颇感意外，就算是脑子不太灵光，这也不是什么复杂的逻辑吧？<br/>后来才明白，只要涉及到这对兄妹的事，神威就会变得更加迟钝。<br/>就好像自己，在面对星史郎的时候，引以为傲的理智通常最先溃散。</p><p>从神威口中还知道了另一件事，杀害有洙川的凶手落网了，是一个叫哪吒的少年。这件事，他从未听星史郎提过。<br/>按理说跟警方八杆子打不着的神威不太可能会了解这种情况，但马上昴流就意识到，这里面还有更复杂的一段关系。</p><p>说到哪吒的时候，少年可不是刚才那副忧郁的样子，他像被点燃的炮仗，几乎要爆炸。<br/>“是个很讨厌的人，最好永远别放出来！”神威是这么形容哪吒的。<br/>昴流对此不置可否，他从未见过这个人，也是第一次听到这个名字，虽然名字是有点奇怪，但是因此而直接下结论是非常失礼的行为。不过，如果确定是凶手的话，又是另一种情况了……毕竟有洙川也算是帮助过自己的人。<br/>“那个什么哪吒一直跟在封真身边，”神威看起来确实不太喜欢他，就连提到名字也要加上一些不那么雅观的定语，“他们形影不离，简直恨不得睡在一张床上。而且封真还叫他霞月……两个男人竟然亲密到需要称呼昵称的地步，恶不恶心啊！”<br/>关于两个男人恶不恶心这件事，昴流感觉仿佛膝盖中了一箭。<br/>他没有错过神威话里的重点，“你说桃生叫他什么？”<br/>“霞月啊，全名应该是塔城霞月，”神威对此倒是记得清楚，“昴流先生也觉得奇怪吧，哪吒这种神话里的名字本身就很不正常了，一个男人还有个跟女孩子似的昵称。”说完还嗤了一声表达自己的不满。</p><p>霞月……不就是小鸟死亡记录上顶替的那个人吗？<br/>没记错的话是女孩，而哪吒，是男的。<br/>他忽然为这个素未谋面的小女孩感到悲哀，她连死亡都不被记录，连名字都被剥夺，曾经存在过的痕迹都被抹消掉了。</p><p>而对于塔城这个姓氏，他也是有印象的。排除重名的可能性，应该就是那个塔城集团了，曾出现在x孤儿院的赞助名单里。<br/>根据有洙川提供的资料，这家集团在几年前曾因涉嫌非法器官倒卖而被调查。案件则因缺少实质性的证据而被长久搁置，但事件发酵的社会影响导致企业无法继续运营，当年的相关人现在在哪里也无从得知。<br/>而在当时，负责秘密调查这起案件的，正是樱冢星史郎。</p><p> </p><p>还有一件事，虽然与以前的案件无关。<br/>少年在提到哪吒和封真相处时，毫不掩饰的可以称之为嫉妒的感情，让昴流发觉到一个非常麻烦的问题，“神威，你喜欢的人，真的是小鸟吗？”<br/>“啊？”正在喝咖啡的少年为突然转变的话题而惊讶，他差点因此被呛到，“为什么会说这个？”他的脸色开始泛红。<br/>“……”昴流沉默着，该怎么说呢，他好像真的不擅长处理这种事情，“我好歹也是你的监护人，你的感情问题也是我该关心的范畴……” <br/>“我不知道，”少年犹豫着，“我只是想和封真小鸟在一起。”<br/>“你有没有发现啊……”昴流斟酌着言辞，“提到他们兄妹的时候，你总是先说封真，再说小鸟？”<br/>“诶？”少年睁大眼。与其说他没发现，倒不如说他没觉得有什么问题，于是心思直接的少年也就直接问出来，“有什么问题吗？”<br/>“问题很大啊……”昴流掐着眉心，不知道该如何解释。<br/>啊，不行，他自己的感情问题就已经很麻烦了，实在处理不了别人的。</p><p>干脆直白一点，昴流想，反正这里不出问题的话，之后就让他们自己慢慢理顺去，“那你记得做的时候带套，女孩子不太一样，有孩子的话就麻烦了。”<br/>“昴流先生你在说什么啊！”少年的脸噌的一下子涨红。<br/>“诶？”这次轮到昴流惊讶了，“你们不会……还没做过吧？”<br/>“啊……”神威看起来已经脸红到冒烟，“小鸟还……还没有……啊……”完全丧失了语言能力，少年为他直白的言辞所震惊，只好把脸埋进胳膊里。<br/>“原来还真的没有做过……”昴流喃喃自语般，他比少年更震惊，已经忘记了，恋爱还可以谈的这么纯情。<br/>“因为封真说结婚后才能……”少年从胳膊里抬起头。<br/>啊……又是封真，这个名字实在是让他有种非常不好的感觉。<br/>他还没这么快忘记游人口中的关于封真提出的交换要求，但就目前情况来看，他最好打消这个念头。<br/>星史郎一定已经知道这件事，他还没有虎口拔毛的兴趣。</p><p>说回刚刚的话题，关于做爱和孩子，解释起来确实有点羞耻。他回忆了下自己的监护人是怎么做的，脑子里蹦出星史郎恶趣味的脸……好吧，这并不具有可复制性。<br/>反正重点就是这个了，“别搞出孩子来就行。” 昴流自暴自弃的想，我只能帮你到这里了。<br/>“不会有孩子的。”神威的声音忽然有些伤感，甚至还带了鼻音，“小鸟不能生育，她没有子宫。”<br/>昴流猛地抬头，有洙川提供的调查资料里，关于塔城集团器官移植的页面一页页在他脑海里闪现。<br/>肠子仿佛全部打结，五脏六腑都被搅和在一起，他强忍住呕吐的感觉。</p><p>缺失了生育器官的少女，被取代生存痕迹的少女，突然消失的塔城一族，以及凭空出现的少年。<br/>好像有什么东西被扭曲了。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))<br/>ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>